


Communing

by Tulikettu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, M/M, Melora ships it, No Beta, alternative firbolg biology, communing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulikettu/pseuds/Tulikettu
Summary: After a commune the conversation turns to something a little more personal.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Communing

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an indiscernible time sometime before Caleb's tower was a thing, because I started this a million years ago, it feels like. I'm dabbling with the alternate biology thing, because I'm totally into that, so there'll be a few more fics of mine featuring that coming up. 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a time when communing was rather daunting. Perhaps it was the lasting fear of his old god that made Fjord shy of talking to another, or perhaps it was the stillness, the way he and Caduceus locked themselves in this bubble to speak with Melora, or the way Her presence made him feel, the tingling when She was close, or the almost magnetic draw to his cleric, the way the rumble of Caduceus’ voice went straight between Fjord’s legs. And getting hard during a moment of religious contemplation seemed wrong. Not least of all because it was with his good, close friend that Fjord had been developing confusing feelings for over the long months together. 

It does takes time, but Fjord doesn’t flinch away from communing with Caduceus anymore, not scared of the intimacy of the act or how being touched by the Wildmother just makes Fjord long for the man with him with greater need. He’s made his peace with his feelings, the way Caduceus makes butterflies take up permanent residence in his chest, how aroused he gets from the closeness that is just between them. 

They’re surrounded by flowers and incense, sat a fair way from the dome in which their friends sleep as dawn breaks across the meadow they’re camping in. Fjord’s legs are crossed, mirroring Caduceus’ position, their knees touching. They have three questions each for the Mother, and hopefully they’ll find something helpful to tell the others when they wake up. He breathes in and shivers with the pleasure of all the smells around him, enhanced by their state, the air sliding over every hair on his bared skin. And then he jumps. Caduceus’ fingers are on his own, and it sends a thrill through him, goosebumps rising everywhere, the gentle breeze tingling as it touches him. He cracks his eyes open and Caduceus looks completely serene. It might be the dawn light, or Caduceus might be blushing. 

Six questions. The wind blows. They’re on the right path. The right direction. What they’re doing is important for the world. Will they succeed? It’s not a question with an answer. Fjord knows even as he says it, but Caduceus squeezes his fingers gently, a reassurance that there are no wrong questions, it’s just how they’re worded. 

“Are we doing what you want?” Caduceus whispers, and the wind sweeps warm around them, kissing their skin. It feels wonderful. Fjord can never get over this feeling. He doesn’t have another question, just whispers his thanks as the commune ends. He doesn’t want to pull his hands away yet. So he doesn’t. And neither does Caduceus. 

“You’re doing so well,” Caduceus says quietly, this conversation something soft and sacred between them. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.” His fingers move down from Fjord’s to brush against his wrists, fingertips resting at the pulse points and probably able to pick up the way it flutters at the change of touch.

“I owe it all to you,” Fjord replies with the same gentle voice, even as he’s trying to steady himself. 

“No.  _ She _ came to you, that wasn’t me. You made the choice to follow Her. And I just happened to be here.”

“We both know that’s not entirely true,” Fjord says, smiling. “And I think we both know it’s more than a coincidence.”

Caduceus affectionately rolls his eyes. “You know I don’t believe in coincidence,” he chides lightly. 

Fjord grins, leaning in a little bit. “This was destiny.” His tone is playful, but Fjord feels it deeply. 

Caduceus is his destiny. This is his destiny. A rumble of laughter comes from the cleric, gentle and bashful. 

“What a wonderful destiny to have,” he says quietly. “It isn’t something I expected. I didn’t expect you.”

Fjord draws in a breath, then looks down at their hands. He didn’t expect any of this, either. He’d never have even dreamt it. He’d dedicated himself to Uk’atoa, to that path, the darkness and sacrifice to a god he felt he owed. Now everything is light and he’s not alone and searching for answers or scared of his dreams anymore. And he didn’t expect Caduceus. He didn’t expect this softly spoken, generous, gentle man, didn’t expect to find someone in the world so selfless and kind and naive enough to see the good in almost everything. He didn’t expect this little thing to blossom into something so much bigger. 

“The others are going to be pleased with what we’ve found out,” Caduceus says, changing the subject. “They’ll be glad to know we’re on the right path.”

Trust Caduceus to know when the heat is too much. Too much talk of destiny. 

Both of them simultaneously take a deep breath. Fjord feels the twitch of Caduceus’ fingers against his wrists, and that sends another shiver through him. 

They aren’t meditating or communing now, but neither of them are moving away. 

Fjord doesn’t know what to do with these feelings. They’re too much but he wants more. Like he already feels insatiable from nothing but a touch. Even kissing, even foreplay in the past hasn’t given him this kind of thrill. 

He wonders if it’s something to do with his connection, this spiritual link between them. Does that make this better or worse?

But it makes Fjord think of something else-

“I was thinking,” he starts, his gaze moving from their touching hands up Caduceus’ body until their eyes meet. 

Caduceus is waiting patiently. 

“I was thinking of maybe adopting ‘Stone’ as my last name. Officially,” Fjord says, trying not to let his eyes wander to the strand of his hair curling over Caduceus’ forehead. “It seems- I mean- they’re a family of the Wildmother, and I thought it was too much of a coincidence-”

Caduceus’ head tips and he looks as though he’s really thinking about it. Coincidence or destiny again, it doesn’t matter. That he was a Stone long before he knew of the Wildmother is too much of a signal to not follow it through.

Fjord’s nerves get the better of him before his friend comes to any kind of conclusion. “Or do you think Veth will just make a hundred more jokes about us being brothers?” He forces a laugh and ducks his head away to look at the white flowers on the grass around them, at the way they glow so softly in the early light. 

  
Caduceus’ expression changes again and Fjord really wishes he was perceptive enough to know what that means. 

“If you think it will mean something to you, then I will absolutely support it,” the firbolg says at length. “But your devotion isn’t being questioned, Fjord.”

“I know, I know,” Fjord replies, looking down at their hands. “I was just thinking about it.”

He can feel Caduceus looking at him, but he can’t quite meet his gaze again. His eyes are now drinking in the contrast of long, pale fingers, soft fur, delicate wrists against his own, rough and dark, short nails, everything hard and roughened by...everything. By life. He’s too rough. 

“Do you think of us as brothers,” Caduceus finally speaks, his head tipped to the side as though the question has too much weight. 

“No,” Fjord replies immediately, not needing time to think about it. Then he realises how that must sound, and how Caduceus is probably not thinking the same way he is. He looks up quickly, unsurprised to find Caduceus gazing back at him, confused. 

“I don’t mean it- I should explain-” Fjord starts.

“You don’t have to-”

“No, I have to,” Fjord says, insists, gripping the cleric’s hands. “You, the others, you’re all a family to me, but not- I don’t think of you- as a brother, in that sense-”

If Caduceus was a little more worldly, this would be an easier conversation to have. 

“Not like a real brother?” Caduceus queries. 

Fjord realises he’s moved in closer, drawing their joined hands nearer to his chest as he implores. “No. Because-” he starts slowly. “If I thought of you as a brother then that means I can’t ever think of you as anything else. Anything more. And I don’t want to have that ruled out.” His heart couldn’t take the thought of never, too convinced that Caduceus is the person he wasn’t looking for but found anyway, the love of his torrid, dark, unforgiving life, plucking him from the grips of something so big and so dangerous and settling him on the firm ground of something much more kind. Finding this man has changed Fjord’s life in so many ways. 

Caduceus looks at him. There’s some kind of understanding in there. He’s naive but he’s not stupid. 

Fjord knows to be patient.

The pale fingers squeeze his own, and Fjords bites on his lip as he waits. 

“I don’t want to rule that out, either,” Caduceus replies. “I understand familial love, Fjord. I understand the love that siblings have for each other. I feel that same thing when I look at Caleb and Veth, and Beau and Jester and Yasha. And with my actual siblings I feel it, in our blood bond and in the bond we have with the Wildmother. Like it runs through us-”

Fjord nods, not completely sure where this is going but more than willing to hear it out of course, a little bit of hope blooming somewhere inside him.

“It’s different with you,” Caduceus continues, speaking a little slower as he treads over new grounds. “As you turned to the Wildmother- no-” he stops himself again. “I don’t want you to think my feelings for you are completely based around Her-”

“Your feelings for me-” Fjord echoes, wanting to keep Caduceus on that train of thought. 

“My feelings for you are different to my feelings for anyone else,” Caduceus says. “I like spending time with you. It feels good. I feel good with you. I feel it all the way through me. I look forward to these times when we’re alone, and it’s just us, which is really selfish of me, I know-”

“No,” Fjord jumps in immediately. “No, it’s not selfish, Deucey. I look forward to our time alone. I look forward to this and-” he strokes his thumbs over the backs of Caduceus’ fingers. “And this.”

Caduceus’ eyes widen fractionally, and there’s a soft colouring in his cheeks. 

Fjord decides to take advantage and presses on. 

“I don’t feel the same way about the others as I feel about you, either. It’s different. It’s more. And sometimes it’s way too much, but other times I can’t get enough of you-”

It’s probably a lot to put on Caduceus right now, but there is no way to stop the words once they’ve started. 

Caduceus is silent and frowning a little, but he also wears the expression that says he’s processing, which is okay, he needs time. 

“We can- talk about this later-” Fjord suggests, but is cut off almost immediately by a ‘No’ from Caduceus.

“I don’t know where we go from here, from this moment,” Caduceus whispers, his voice firm is a little breathless.

“We can go slowly,” Fjord replies. “Whatever you need-”

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Caduceus whispers. 

  
“How would you do that?” Fjord asks, a little incredulous laugh following. “You’ve never disappointed me. Ever- This is another thing we can learn together. Something new-”

Learning how to really, actively love someone. Fjord doesn’t know how it’ll go, but he’s more than willing to try, if it takes them the rest of their lives. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” he adds, untangling their fingers so that he can cup Caduceus’ cheeks and leans in, pressing their lips together slowly. At first Caduceus doesn’t respond, but a shiver runs through him that Fjord can feel, and it thrills him. 

He remembers his first everything- first kiss, first fumble, first time, and everything since. He’s always been the least experienced with all of his partners, and he’s always paid for it. But now he gets to give those firsts to Caduceus, and he gets to make sure each and every moment is the way his weren’t.

Warm wind blows around them. Caduceus parts his lips and kisses back. If Fjord thought this felt good before then it’s absolutely nothing compared to the way it feels when Caduceus kisses back. It doesn’t matter that Caduceus has no experience, it doesn’t matter that he has no idea how to move his lips or what to do when Fjord brushes his tongue against them. Fjord has patience, though. He has all the patience in the world for Caduceus. 

He’s about to pull back, to reign it in slightly to give both of their brains time to catch up, when Caduceus finally parts his lips and tentatively touches his tongue to Fjord’s. And gods does  _ that _ feel incredible. 

“You good?” he manages to breathe out, getting a nod in return which makes their noses bump against each other. 

“Feels nice,” Caduceus murmurs, breathless, as though he’s surprised. Which he might be if he’s never been kissed before. “Show me more.”

Fjord’s laugh is swallowed by their kiss, though it continues to rumble through his chest, echoed by Caduceus who seems very happy with this arrangement, with kissing and touching and Fjord. 

His skin is still tingling, the warmth still enveloping them and making everything feel so much more. Fjord wants to think it’s just because it’s Caduceus, because he’s waited so long to feel this way with him, but there’s something about the air, about the Wildmother being here too-

“Is She watching us?” he asks as his hand moves beneath Caduceus’ loose shirt. 

“Do you feel Her?” Caduceus replies, pulling at the ties that hold Fjord’s own shirt closed. “You feel Her around us?”

“Yes,” Fjord says, breaking their kiss, the words being smeared against their lips. He trails his own along Caduceus’ jaw, beginning to work his way down his throat. 

“She is glad of…” Caduceus swallows and Fjord feels it against his lips. “...our coupling.”

Fjord pauses, then pulls back and looks at the other man, though his hands don’t stop their gentle stroking of Caduceus’ stomach, the skin warm and fuzzy, shivers lightly running through him under Fjord’s touch. His eyes are half-lidded and heavy, and he knows Caduceus’ huge, dark pupils are mirrored in his own. “Our coupling? You want to- couple?”

Caduceus smiles lazily, finally succeeding against Fjord’s shirt, his touch moving to the skin beneath. “I assumed that’s what we are doing.”

“We don’t have to go that far if you’re not ready-” Fjord breathes out, his hand moving higher, finding the curve of ribs, trying not to melt into the fingers that feel like lightning against his chest, aching for more attention. 

“How could I be more ready?” Caduceus queries. “We’re kissing and touching, is it not a natural progression?” His fingers stroke over Fjord’s belly and Fjord instinctively sucks it in despite the craving for contact. “Don’t hide from me.”

Relaxing once again Fjord closes his eyes for a few moments whilst Caduceus explores the softness that no amount of exercise or overexertion has managed to lessen. His own touch is brushing over ribs that apparently no amount of food can cover. Or else he’s not taking good enough care of Caduceus-

“We are both Her gifts, our vessels are beautiful, Fjord. In Her eyes, always, in others-” he shrugs his shoulders. “What does it matter? I think you’re gorgeous.”

“It feels amazing. I don’t know- it’s better- this is so good-” Fjord babbles. “I don’t know if it’s you or...or Her being here. Or both, maybe.” 

“Perhaps you just needed to be loved better,” Caduceus murmurs, his wandering fingers finding Fjord’s nipples, grazing over them with curiosity. That’s something that has never done much for Fjord, but now he feels them immediately harden, and feels the ache move down between his legs. “I love you.”

Fjord’s eyes fly open, but Caduceus doesn’t seem alarmed by this admission, he seems perfectly calm, happy as he touches, enjoying the reactions he’s getting. His eyes look drowsy, but he’s present. He strokes up Fjord’s clavicles and then his shoulders, tipping his head to smile at Fjord. 

That smile draws Fjord forward like a magnet, and he presses their lips together again, slow and hungry. The words stick on his tongue, too shy to make themselves known yet, but maybe with time. They break only so that Caduceus can pull Fjord’s shirt off over his head, dropping it carelessly to the side as though it won’t be needed again. Now Caduceus’ hands move unbridled, enthusiastic and intent on mapping all of Fjord’s skin.

Fjord doesn’t want to break the kiss again, but he must insist on having Caduceus shirtless, too. It’s only a second, only a breath before they’re back to kissing, tasting each other, light touches moving over each others skin, lazy and in no rush to move on just yet. Even still, Fjord ventures a hand down and lets it brush over Caduceus’ backside before moving around to the front-

One of Caduceus’ hands drops, gripping Fjord’s wrist and breaking their kiss. He smiles, Fjord can feel that. 

“I don’t think I have what you’re expecting down there,” he murmurs. “I should have perhaps told you before.”

Fjord tilts his head, brushing their lips together. “You don’t owe me any kind of explanation. Doesn’t change how much I want you.”

Caduceus kisses him with more certainty, releasing Fjord’s wrist to let him touch. 

Continuing it’s path, albeit more slowly, Fjord presses his hand between Caduceus’ legs. He doesn’t feel the hardness of a cock that he had been anticipating up until Caduceus stopped him. It just makes him happily curious as to what is waiting for him under the thin fabric barrier. 

“I just want you naked,” Fjord smiles, kissing the corner of Caduceus’ mouth.

“There’s time, Fjord. We have all the time,” is the lightly chastising reply. Caduceus hasn’t ventured his touch lower yet, but his hands begin to move with more intent, mimicking the path Fjord’s had taken on his own body, first down to his backside and then around to where Fjord’s cock is tenting his pants. He grips gently, letting out a soft huff of breath at the moan he gets. “Well, this is lovely.”

Fjord chuckles, bucking his hips forward into Caduceus’ touch, seeking a little more friction. 

“You’re so very impatient,” Caduceus says softly, rolling his eyes and kissing Fjord again, slow and lingering as he cups Fjord and strokes him up and down with an open palm. It makes Fjord tremble. 

He pulls at the string fastening of Caduceus’ pants. As his heart rate increases he feels as though the tingling in his skin increases too, every inch hungry for touch. The fastening comes undone easily enough and Fjord presses his fingers in, over the warm, furred skin until he finds the soft folds between Caduceus’ legs. His cock throbs with interest, spurred on by the soft huff of breath against his lips from his partner which carries a quiet moan. 

“I have- my phallus is inside-” Caduceus rasps. “It...emerges. Not every time-”

“Fuck,” Fjord groans, gently parting the lips beneath his fingers and feeling slickness. “Deucey-” 

“I’m sorry if it’s not what you were expecting,” Caduceus’ voice is tinged with the sweetest note of want that Fjord has ever heard. 

“You’re perfect,” Fjord replies instantly. “Don’t ever think- don’t think otherwise.”

Caduceus hums, pushing his hand into Fjord’s pants to touch his cock skin on skin. 

“We really need to get our clothes off,” Fjord gasps, reluctantly pulling his hand back so that he can ease Caduceus’ pants down. 

Caduceus makes another soft sound as he is stripped, closing his eyes and tipping his head towards the sky, basking in the touch of the Wildmother in the air around him. Fjord sees his fur prickle up for a second, as though goosebumps are rising all over his body. And he just can’t tear his eyes away. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous-” he breathes, moving his hands over Caduceus sides against the growth of his fur, hearing the rumble of the other man’s laugh. It’s such a lovely sound, it tingles through Fjord the way the air tingles against his skin, and reminds him that this is a whole lot more than just the physical. This is something else, something deeper. 

He pulls his hands back only briefly to push his own pants down, making sure they’re both bare, both naked, bathing in the light of the moon. Caduceus looks back down, meeting Fjord’s eyes for a moment before his gaze continues lower, admiring Fjord’s naked body. Naked,  _ aroused _ body. 

Fjord returns the gesture, looking down between Caduceus’ legs. It doesn’t look dissimilar to a lot of female beings. Fjord isn’t bothered by what Caduceus is working with, but there’s something thrilling about finding something new. He reaches out again, gentle in his touch as he runs his fingers along the seam, stroking it carefully and drawing a soft sigh from the other man. 

“What do I have to do to get you to show me what’s in here, hm?” he asks, his gaze returning to meet Caduceus’. 

“It’s usually only when we’re in a heat,” Caduceus says, lowering his voice and his head so that he can whisper the words into Fjord’s ear. “I’ve only ever known for it to emerge when I’m in the throes of a heat. It’s meant for breeding, Fjord, not just for casual pleasure-” there’s a teasing note in his reprimand, a huff of a laugh against his ear. “Please don’t be disappointed if it doesn’t-”

“I’m never going to be disappointed with you,” Fjord replies, ready to quiet any and all doubts in himself Caduceus might have.

“I always thought it so strange that other creatures had such fragile, vulnerable parts of them so easily accessible,” Caduceus murmurs, just as his hand wraps around Fjord’s cock, drawing a gasping moan from him. “I can see the merits right now, though.” His hand begins to move tentatively up and down, stroking. His thumb finds the wet tip and smears the pre-come over it, then strokes again. 

Fjord’s fingers carefully part the folds between Caduceus’ legs again, his middle finger sliding into what is wonderfully slick and warm, before he touches what he can only assume is the firm tip of Caduceus’ cock. He rubs his finger against it and feels the other man shudder, a full body quake of pleasure that Fjord is very interested in causing again. 

“Lay down,” Caduceus purrs against Fjord’s ear, his tongue slowly tracing the rim and causing Fjord to shiver violently. That and the rough sound of Caduceus’ voice- Fjord is sure he could only have learnt that move from a book the firbolg shouldn’t have been reading. But he’s hesitated too long with that thought, and Caduceus grips his hip. “Lay down, Fjord.”

Fjord does as he’s told immediately, pleased when Caduceus follows, shrouding him with his body and leaning in to kiss him. Fjord lifts his head and meets him halfway, though the new angle, regrettably, isn’t particularly conducive to him still being able to touch Caduceus. 

The grass against his bare back feels better than any sheet that Fjord has ever laid upon. He can feel every blade of grass as though it’s reaching up to embrace him, stroking his skin along with the air. 

“I want to- I don’t know what I want to do,” Caduceus admits quietly, faltering from the dominating presence he was a few moments ago. 

Fjord chuckles, reaching up to cup Caduceus’ face tenderly. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been so bossy then, huh?” he grins, kissing the other man again, pleased at the smile he feels against his lips. 

“Maybe you should show me some of your moves, then,” Caduceus replies. His expression is so fond, so soft and gentle. It belies the situation they’re in. Fjord doesn’t feel deserving of a look like that. Not when his moves have led them to some horrible places in the past. 

“These ones are just for you. No one else,” he says sincerely, before he gently rolls them over, Caduceus’ legs spread around him. “All of me is yours, if you want me.” Now doesn’t feel like the right time, too ‘in the moment’, and Fjord is sure Caduceus will doubt his sincerity. But the cleric smiles brightly up at him and sighs deeply.

“That is- such a wonderful thing to say,” Caduceus laughs, his hands running up and down the muscles of Fjord’s arms, lingering on his biceps. “Oh, Fjord.  _ You _ are wonderful.”

“Don’t, Deucey. I’m not that great,” Fjord rolls his eyes playfully and leans down to press their lips together again. 

Caduceus makes a soft noise that Fjord can’t really interpret, but he’s kissing back, bracketing Fjord in with his thighs. Their bodies are pressed close, Fjord’s cock comfortably sandwiched between them. The skin-on-skin contact is better than the tingling in the air that touches the rest of him, and that’s not surprising. 

“We can just do this-” Fjord says again between their languid kisses. “If you want- just this-” He wants to make sure Caduceus is certain, that he’s not losing his virginity after one hundred years to someone so undeserving. 

“I want you, Fjord,” Caduceus replies. 

Fjord lets out a breath at the sincerity behind his words, touching their noses together and feeling Caduceus smile again. 

“Okay,” Fjord chuckles. “Okay. Let me- I’ll make you feel good.”

“I have no doubt,” comes the soft, reverent reply. 

Turning his head, Fjord begins to kiss softly at Caduceus’ throat, pleased at the way the other man tips his head back, offering more skin, more space. One hand drifts down Caduceus’ body, gripping one side of his slim waist before he begins to make his way down, following a meandering path along the map of Caduceus’ form. He licks the crest of one hipbone, then the dip of his stomach, his other hand finding a home on the thigh beside his head. 

He shuffles lower until he’s level with Caduceus’ genitals. He has absolutely no complaints, it’s really very beautiful. Interesting. Fjord hums and licks up the seam between the two soft folds of skin, rewarded by another shiver from Caduceus. Already Fjord doesn’t care if he doesn’t get to touch himself for the rest of the night, he knows he’s going to have the best time. 

His tongue presses with a little more persistence, opening Caduceus up slightly and tasting the slickness inside him. It’s no different to any other slick Fjord has tasted on any number of creatures, which only encourages him to press deeper, closing his mouth around the area and pushing his tongue in. His grip on Caduceus increases to hold him still as the other man writhes on the grass beneath him, and if his mouth weren’t occupied Fjord would look very smug right now. 

One long, languid lick opens Caduceus more, and Fjord’s tongue finally finds the tip of Caduceus’ cock. His head is definitely smaller than Fjord’s, but there are no complaints as he circles it slowly and is rewarded with a soft keening as Caduceus arches and tries to push against him. Fjord allows that as it lets him get deeper, finding a little more of the shaft beyond. 

He draws back and hums quietly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and gazing down at his cleric with absolute adoration. This is so much better in so many ways. A tremble runs it’s way through Caduceus’ body and one of his hands is suddenly where Fjord’s mouth had been, fingers parting his lips gently. 

Fjord’s eyes drop back down and he watches as Caduceus’ cock emerges just slightly, only the tip visible between the seam. His eyes widen, and he feels his own cock throb, the rush of arousal almost painful.

“I don’t- don’t know if it’ll go further,” Caduceus’ voice is rough and shaking. “This is- when I used to touch myself- only this far- is all-”

“I’ve no complaints,” Fjord replies breathlessly, turning his head to kiss the inside of Caduceus’ thigh. “You’re gorgeous. This is- very beautiful.”

There’s the sound of soft laughter above him, followed by another shiver as Fjord’s fingers join Caduceus’, stroking the skin around his opening tenderly. 

“If you put your fingers inside me you can feel the rest of it,” Caduceus says, lifting his head slightly to look at his partner, but Fjord’s brain has just short circuited. He gapes at Caduceus, mouth opening and closing slightly as he tries to find the right words. 

Alarmed, Caduceus tries to sit up properly, but Fjord has at least the sense to stop him before the mood is broken. 

“Fuck. Caduceus. Fuck. Tell me again?” Fjord manages, meeting the other man’s gaze. 

Caduceus swallows, but another kiss to his thigh coaxes the words from him. “If you- put your fingers inside me you can feel the rest of it. I- um. My male cousins- they told me - when they pleasured themselves, they would stroke themselves from the inside. Or if...if it was a bad angle they could...find something else to penetrate them.”

Fjord has never seen Caduceus flush as much as he is now. He knows it isn’t so much the shame of his body but more speaking of things he is unsure of to someone with whom he has never spoken of such things.

“Have you touched yourself like that?” Fjord asks, unsure of how he’s managed to maintain such control over his voice that barely wobbles as he speaks. 

“I could see how others found pleasure in it,” Caduceus replies with slightly more confidence. “I’ve only really reached a peak of pleasure in heat, though. But- if you’d like to try-”

“I really would-” Fjord starts to agree readily, only to be cut off again by another short circuit when Caduceus continues.

“-your cock would fit.”

Fjord is unsure how he doesn’t come on the spot. A few deep breaths helps him find his words again. “I was just thinking of...my fingers. Not-”

“If you don’t want to then I understand. I understand that it isn’t what you’re used to-”

This time Fjord cuts him off. “No, it’s not that. I just wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Caduceus smiles softly, looking a little bit bashful. “I don’t think it would hurt me. But if it does I can let you know.”

Fjord’s heart aches for how much he feels for Caduceus. How amazing, how warm, how loving this man is. He kisses his thigh again, then leans forward to find his lips. 

“I just want to make you feel good. If that changes you have to let me know.”

“I will,” Caduceus replies. “I promise.”

Fjord presses one more kiss to his lips, then shifts down to kiss the soft dip of his belly before he’s low enough to move his mouth between Caduceus’ legs. He grazes his tongue lightly over the head of his cock, letting out a soft moan at the taste, salty and earthy and musky. He’s rewarded for the barest of touches with a rumbling purr that runs all the way through Caduceus’ body. 

He licks again with more purpose, using the flat of his tongue to get as much contact as he can. Caduceus’ thighs quake and the firbolg moans, a sound that is music to Fjord’s ears. He maintains his attention on Caduceus’ cock as he moves one hand down to the level with his mouth, two of his fingers pressing tentatively at the slick skin, at the slit that is now wetter with Fjord’s ministrations. Caduceus rumbles again when one finger pushes inside him, and Fjord’s cock twitches, still painfully aroused. 

The slick is so- silky. It feels amazing even on his finger, and as he presses in and up he can feel the rest of Caduceus’ cock, the hardness of it yes, but also firm little ridges along the underside where his finger strokes. 

This time it’s Fjord that moans, because that- it’s surprising but absolutely not unwelcome. And it’s going to feel even better when he’s pushing his cock against it. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Fjord moans, turning his head so that he can lick down what little of Caduceus’ shaft is within reach, pushing his tongue inside as far as he can. “Deucey- fuck.”

The reply he gets doesn’t make any sense, just a rumble of noises again, but they all sound pleasured, they all sound happy. 

Fjord adds another finger and has to pause when Caduceus’ muscles grip him and he feels the ridges rub. 

“I’m going to have to be inside you soon, darling,” he rasps, knowing full well that he’s going to end up coming over Caduceus’ stomach if they don’t move on soon. 

Caduceus nods his head. “Please. I want- I really-” 

Fjord withdraws his fingers, looking at the wetness on them before wiping the slick over his cock. Not that he’s going to need it. 

He keeps one hand on himself as he inches closer, leaning down to kiss Caduceus softly as he lines himself up and pushes forward slightly. The tip of his cock meets a little bit of resistance, but it’s barely a heartbeat before the muscles relax and he’s pressing into the incredible heat of Caduceus’ body. 

Caduceus sighs heavily, a blissful expression on his face as his hands lift to touch, to stroke up and down Fjord’s arms mindlessly as he parts his legs further. That soft rumbling purr seems to resonate from him, and coupled with the feeling of sliding into his body, this is one of the most perfect moments of Fjord’s life. 

He’s slow to bottom out, his breath shuddering from him as the ridges on the underside of Caduceus’ cock rub against his own, as incredible as Fjord thought they would be when he touched them with his fingers. 

“Does it feel good?” he asks, managing to get the words out despite barely being able to catch his breath. 

Caduceus moans, cracking open his eyes to look at Fjord. “It’s more than I could have ever imagined.”

“In a good way?” Fjord rasps. 

“Trust me,” Caduceus whispers back, before smirking and clenching his muscles in a way that once more knocks the breath from Fjord’s lungs. “Please.”

Fjord nods, leaning forward so that he’s cradling Caduceus’ upper body between his arms and giving himself some leverage. His fingers stroke the sides of Caduceus’ head and the base of his ears as he slowly rolls his hips, withdrawing an inch and then pushing back in, not wanting to pull back too far even if the friction would be amazing. It’s enough for his cock to rub against those ridges, and he thinks it must feel good for Caduceus, too, as pleasure flickers across his face, making his long eyelashes flutter. 

“That-” Caduceus manages. “Yes.”

“Yeah,” Fjord agrees, nudging his nose against Caduceus’ jaw, pleased that the other man understands and tips his head back to give Fjord room to kiss his neck, moaning with every soft exhale of breath that vibrates against Fjord’s lips. 

The buzz is constant, as though he’s on the edge of orgasm, drifting infinitely along at the peak before the crest. Caduceus trembles beneath him, his muscles quivering around Fjord’s cock. It feels as though the ridges are swelling, getting firmer, and Fjord’s is so close. 

It takes a lot of mental power to push himself up onto one arm and reach between them to find the firm, wet tip of Caduceus’ cock where it has emerged from his folds, but it’s worth the effort. Fjord presses his thumb against it, rubbing a slow, firm circle as he thrusts in. Immediately Caduceus’ muscles tense, and unbelievably he feels even slicker around Fjord. 

The fingers that had been so gentle on Fjord’s arms are suddenly gripping, and Fjord can see the tension building visibly, Caduceus’ lips parted in a constant, soundless cry of pleasure before he gasps out. Fjord can’t move, so tight is his cock being held, and the shaft of Caduceus’ flexes and rubs against him as the cleric comes. Fjord feels the heat against his fingers, but he barely has time to bask in the sensation before he’s coming harder than he ever has before, a loud, desperate moan ripped from him. The ripples of Caduceus’ body seem to milk him, keeping up the stimulation until he’s almost dizzy with the pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck, Deucey,” he manages when he finds his voice, though it’s strained and rough. Caduceus is whimpering, his hands on Fjord’s face, trying to guide him closer so that they can kiss. 

Fjord’s hips twitch forward and another wave of pleasure rushes through him, the kiss barely starting before it’s broken by them both moaning. 

Caduceus relaxes gradually, tiny trembles running through him still, his lips seeking Fjord’s desperately as he comes down from his orgasm. Fjord doesn’t want to move, happy to be buried inside the other man until they absolutely have to get up, but he feels Caduceus’ cock beginning to invert again, and it seems like a sign that he should withdraw. 

Both of them groan as he pulls out, hands never leaving each other’s bodies as they move themselves into positions where they can hold and cuddle. 

“That was amazing,” Fjord breathes out as his lips trace the lines of Caduceus’ face, his cheekbones, his eyelashes and brows. “I never knew it could be that amazing.” 

Anyone else would say that was the orgasm speaking, that Fjord is still riding high on his hormones, but it’s true. He knows it’s true. And he knows it’s because he has never felt for his past lovers the way he feels for Caduceus. There’s never been that level of consideration or closeness, of intimacy with anyone he’s taken to bed before. Then it had just been for the release, for the pleasure of a warm body, or because Fjord has a masochistic streak. But having sex with someone who radiates...love. Love for him. Nothing has ever been that good. 

“No. I didn’t know that, either,” Caduceus replies, his voice slow and deep. “It never felt that good on my own. Your pleasure made it so much better.” He turns his head and smiles at Fjord lazily. “When we get back to a bed I’d like to find out more.”

Fjord chuckles. “That certainly won’t be difficult. No need to bend my arm.” 

Caduceus’ smile stays in place, softens even, and he leans over to touch their lips together again. “I love you.” 

Fjord reaches up a hand and touches his fingers to Caduceus’ cheek, sliding them across his short fur. He feels it too, just as much as he feels Her around them, glad of them finding each other on Her path. He loves Caduceus. 

“How about I skip the Stone part, so to say, and just move straight to being a Clay?” he asks, his voice wavering just slightly with the nervous excitement in his question. 

Caduceus laughs against his lips, a bright, genuinely delighted sound. “Of all the ways I’ve heard of people proposing to spend their lives together, that is certainly an original one,” he replies. “But yes, Fjord Clay. I’ll marry you.”

Fjord’s laughs too, surprising even him with the wave of delight it brings.

His skin tingles all over, and he pressed nearer to Caduceus, knowing he can never be close enough. 

Melora smiles. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, Critters! Stay safe and have a wonderful time. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr at hey_tulli, where I post pictures of Taliesin cuddling Liam and try not to cry. Come and say howdy!
> 
> As always, take care of yourselves and be kind to each other!


End file.
